Mei Mei That Belongs To Jayne
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Kaylee and Inara try to get River return something that doesn't belong to her.


Mei Mei that belongs to Jayne

Kaylee and Inara attempt to return something that belongs to Jayne.

River/Jayne implied

* * *

The squeals bounced of the walls of Serenity as River raced through the passage ways. The two women behind struggling to keep up, Inara because of er elegant gown and Kaylee because she had stubbed her toe several times.

"River you have to stop" Inara called as they twisted once more and River skipped down the steps to the cargo hold. She skirted around crates putting them between her and the other women.

"Bao Bao you'n gonna have to give that to me… it's just too dangerous and alls for you" Kaylee pleaded holding her hand out to River who only grinned loving the feel of her treasure in her hand.

"Kaylee's right little Mei Mei… it's far too dangerous for you and if he catches you with it"

"Boy won't mind…she is safe with her treasure, safe keeping it for boy when he returns" River beamed looking down at the object in her hands watching it glisten in the light.

Inara looked at Kaylee who had paled at the sight "we both know that can't be true… you know exactly what she's holding and you know exactly how Jayne is going to react" Inara whispered but Kaylee only nodded. She stepped forward with her best happy smiles and glanced down at the object in River's delicate hands.

"Now River Bao Bao, we'n both knowin' that ain't true…Jayne gonna be mighty mad if'n he finds out you been going through his stuff an' all… hows bout me an' 'Nara put that ole thing back and find something shiny for you to hold" Kaylee offered but River only grinned loopy at her.

"Boy won't mind… boy will laugh" River rolled her eyes, before looking down at her hands. Grinning ear from ear as Vera sung to her. The metal telling a beautiful story of how she is well cared for and the tenderness no woman this side of 'verse has been shown for some time. River ran her fingers over the polished metal and imagined Jayne cooing to the beautiful object… just like it was a beloved family member.

"River now I have to tell you to put it back… it was not yours to take in the first place not with out asking" Inara ordered causing River to stare at her then give her a 'you're a boob' look before giggling when Vera told her some of Jayne's secretes as he sat alone in his bunk.

He spoke of what he really thought to Vera, she was his safe keeper of words he could never say to any one else. And now River knew them all… in fact she knew them for some months now ever since he first let her hold Vera. She had grinned then too and so had he… but of course no one was around to see it so Jayne never admitted it to any one.

"Mei Mei, darlin' please he'll be back any" but before Kaylee could finish the sentence cursing could be heard before Mal stomped on to the ship.

He came to a startled stop when he saw the three women "what in high Buddha is going on" he snapped before his eyes went wide at seeing what River was holding.

"Now little albatross just what in rutting hell ya think ya be doing with that… didn't I tell you about holding guns" Mal shifted uncomfortable at how River tilted her head then beamed.

"we've been trying to tell her that cap'n but she reckoning that Jayne won't mind much that she's been holding Vera…and that just plain crazy" Kaylee declared snapping Mal's towards her.

"Well I don't be thinking he be caring much…not for a little while anyways" Mal stated causing both Kaylee and Inara to frown at him confused but River rolled her eyes. Just then Jayne stumbled onto the ship followed quickly by Simon who was watching the large man intently

"Jayne" came a squeak from Kaylee as she flickered her eyes between the large merc and the young girl. Jayne stopped and focused and focused hard as though he couldn't see her.

Simon came to a startled halt before rushing over to his sister "gin fu Mei Mei… give me that" Simon ordered but River darted out of his reach and poked her tongue out.

She spun her way to Jayne who was swaying a little not even noticing the young girl holding his prized gun.

"Jayne she didn' meanit or nufing… she ain't broke it or none just don't be hurting her" Kaylee pleaded moving around to Simon while Mal just grinned at the scene.

"hurtin' who" he slurred before looking at River and focusing on her "that be Vera" he pointed out as River peered up at him "yes… the gun boy named Vera is presently being held by her" River affirmed causing Jayne to step back causing Simon to lurch forward.

"Don't you dare touch her ape" Simon ordered but stopped when River glared at him "won't hurt… can't hurt… Simon always likes to prod and pinch, a quick stab and no more pain… can't leave alone" River declared causing Kaylee to frown then she noticed Jayne…

"Jayne you laughin'… why you laughing" Kaylee asked everyone but Mal and River seemed surprised at this reaction.

"'cos it just so rutting funny… little slip of a crazy girl holdin' Vera" Jayne bellowed before shaking his head. After a few moments he peered at River and narrowed his eyes "you been takin' care of my girl crazy… just liking you promised" Jayne demanded as River smiled and nodded.

"Of course… Vera told her secretes but River won't tell… promised boy she wouldn't… can't break promises after boy was so nice and allowed girl to look after Vera too" River beamed up at Jayne.

"Ok I'm confused… why is Jayne not threatening River" Inara asked before Jayne looked at her then swayed "no way in 'Verse I'm goin' do that... not when the gorram crazy girl promised to safe keep her" Jayne declared before his eyes rolled back and his legs buckled beneath him. Mal winched when Jayne hit the deck before he glared at the doctor

"doc what did I go an' tell ya… if ya going to be pumping 'im with drugs you best be keeping close ta him" Mal snapped before Simon bent down next to the merc "I gave him the pain killer and sedative over two hours ago, I didn't think they worked thought he was too pig headed" Simon declared as River beamed at her brother.

"wait pain killer" Kaylee questioned as Mal and Simon looked at her "managed to run in with some old friends of mine… nearly had my head blown off if'n Jayne didn't push me outta the way… they landed a few punches and kicks" Mal told them as Simon checked Jayne then looked at Mal.

"I need to get him to the infirmary" Simon ordered as Mal nodded then helped Simon lift the merc.

Inara and Kaylee watched them leave before looking back at River who grinned brightly "you knew Jayne was drugged so he couldn't be mad at you" Inara declared as River nodded. She spun then spun Vera as though they were in a dance.

"what kinda promise you been making to Jayne" Kaylee questioned bringing River's spinning to a stop "boy admitted he likes girl better now… boy said that she had small and delicate fingers to help care for Vera… but only in whispers, not for prying ears. Girl had to wait till boy would admit it… he likes having girl safe keep Vera… knows nothing will happen" River declared before she tilted her head and smiled dreamily "nothing will happen to Vera or the girl" River offered with a glint before she raced off leaving both women shocked. Then they took off after her too… now wanting to know what exactly Jayne had been whispering.

* * *

sorry if this sucks but i wrote it before i went to work and didn't have time to go through it better. hope you enjoyed and please Review. 


End file.
